english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Cavadini
Catherine Janet "Cathy" Cavadini (born April 21, 1961 in New York City, New York) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls and Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Fievel's American Tails. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Sarah West (ep7), Snake Mother (ep7) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Jennifer Jane Parker *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Alanna (ep14), Fiona (ep64), Jan (ep61), Rhodes (ep64), Ruby Ryder (ep61) *Ben 10 (2007) - Cooper Daniels *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Dart (ep41) *Disney Sofia the First (2017) - Coral (ep81) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Cheerleader (ep29) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Tanya Mousekewitz *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Jem (1985-1988) - Clash/'Constance Montgomery' *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Cheerleader#3 (ep61), Sandy Baker (ep61), Sweet Mama#1 (ep56), Workout Chick#1 (ep56) *Justice League (2002) - Dr. Mary (ep12) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Katie (ep10) *Kidd Video (1984-1985) - Glitter *Mister T (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2004) - Alien Woman (ep20) *The Batman (2004) - Movie Star (ep5), Reporter (ep5), Wife (ep5) *The Cleveland Show (2013) - Siri (ep84) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Blossom, Bertha (ep69), Cat (ep65), Computer (ep11), Fairy (ep28), Fake Blossom (ep45), Female Teller (ep40), Football Mom (ep18), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep42), Girl#1 (ep65), Girl#2 (ep22), Girl#2 (ep26), Girl Walla (ep26), Kid (ep14), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep16), Kid#6 (ep57), Lady (ep75), Lady#1 (ep74), Lady#3 (ep16), Old Lady (ep69), Rabbit (ep48), Reporter#4 (ep20), Schoolgirl Snake (ep29), Singer#1 (ep32), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep68), Woman#1 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep10), Woman#2 (ep67), Worker#1 (ep71) *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Frieda Larkin (eps1-26), Teri (eps1-26), Mrs. Weebles 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Additional Voices *All-Star Superman (2011) - Floral *Babes in Toyland (1997) - Mary *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Joanie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Faith *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Blossom 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Tanya Mousekewitz *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Duck Duck Goose (2018) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Finding Dory (2016) - Debbie, Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Klaus (2019) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - North Star *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) - Collette, Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blossom *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Wonder Park (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices *Sky Blue (2004) - Cheyenne, Jay, Young Shua 'Shorts' *Staylongers (2000) - Blossom *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Blossom 'TV Specials' *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Girl#3, Singer *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Blossom, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Blossom 'Web Animation' *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2016-2018) - Buoy #2, Ding, Female Ship (ep14), Moby Dee, Sailboat #2 (ep17) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Escape Plan 2: Hades (2018) - Additional Voices *The Marine 4: Moving Target (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *A Simple Favor (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *An American Affair (2008) - Additional Voices *Annabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Arachnophobia (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Book Club (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Breach (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Casual Sex? (1988) - Additional Voices *College (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Presidents (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Ford v Ferrari (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Four Rooms (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost Dad (1990) - Additional Voices *God Bless America (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Gross Anatomy (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Brown (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Jaws: The Revenge (1987) - Additional Voices *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Mad Love (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Max Steel (2016) - Additional Voices *Men at Work (1990) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *One Night at McCool's (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Playing by Heart (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Pride (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Project Almanac (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ready Player One (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *The Big Green (1995) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hills Have Eyes (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Kid (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The November Man (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Other End of the Line (2008) - Additional Voices *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *The Road (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Secret Life of Bees (2008) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices *Us (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Vamp (1986) - Additional Voices *Washington Square (1997) - ADR Loop Group *We Bought a Zoo (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden (2012) - Additional Voices *Wild Oats (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Elite (2019) - Lu's Mother (ep16) *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Broken Age (2014) - Candle Maiden, Car'l, Twyln *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Blossom *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Blossom *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Blossom *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Aristocrats *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Aristocrats *Gun (2005) - Sadie *Happy Feet (2006) - Human, Norma Jean, Young Penguin *Jumper: Griffin's Story (2008) - Assassin, Dr. Hoffstader, Griffin's Mom *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Blossom *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Rebel Pilot 5, Takodana Mercenary, Village Chief *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Bolvangar Nurse, Tartar Leopard, Vala *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Blossom *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville (2014) - Blossom *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Blossom *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Mechari Female 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - ADR Walla Group *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Kara *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Kara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2019. Category:American Voice Actors